Elizabeth Always Gets what she wants
by PrincessArtemistheprotector
Summary: A story following evryones favorite butler as his maters fiance causes him headaches. Rating because of slight sujestions. Nothing big though and not writing anything in the area of yaoi, yuri, or ... you get the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I have not written in a while (which is a real shame) but I have just completed a couple of writing courses so hopefully my writing has improved. For those of you worried about Marry Sue's I am going to try my hardest not to insert characters into the story line so as to avoid that kind of a situation at all costs (at least until I can develop a better character).

Also everyone should know that this is somewhere after Madame Red's death (for those of you waiting for the manga to be translated, America is light years behind) but I don't think Agni and Souma have arrived yet. Although that may change if I really want to annoy a certain young one eyed boy (wink wink).

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (aka Black Butler), nor any of the characters here in.

Sebastian Michaelis, as per usual, was the first one up in the Phantomhive household. Even though his duties required him to rise early, Sebastian enjoyed the peace that came from the early morning hush. It would be the calmest point of his day, beside the occasional trip out to the garden to see his favorite black cat. Piercing red eyes studied his appearance in the mirror, as Sebastian complained for the millionth time to no one in particular about the injustice of having no control over his own appearance.

"So long as the young master does not require me to grow a beard and moustache, I think this is a manageable look." Sebastian commented, trying to make the best of the situation.

By the time Sebastian arrived at the kitchen to deliver the days assignments everyone was present at the table. Finny, however had already fallen back asleep, his head wrapped in his powerful arms. Baldroy was a hairs breath away from falling asleep on his hand, his cigarette bouncing in time with his slow deep breaths. Mey-Rin was alert and ready to work, trying to read the paper upside down. Mr. Tanaka had already started his tea, and was sipping his first cup of the day.

"Good morning everyone," Sebastian said loudly. Finny nearly fell out of his seat, and Baldroy's head snapped so fast it looked like he might get whiplash. Mey-Rin perked up immediately.

"G-good morning Sebastian! Are you well?" She asked. Sebastian smiled politely at her then set about delivering orders.

"Finny, please trim the bushes in the front lawn, and clean the fountain." Finny made a barely audible noise that signaled he had heard his name, and would most likely need reminding in the next few minutes. "Mey-Rin, the banisters in the hall need polished and the stairs need washed." Mey-Rin acknowledged her assignment and stood up, but hovered over her chair as if she really did not want to leave. "Baldroy, as fall is fast approaching and the weather has turned cool, a nice soup would be an appropriate lunch."

"Yeah, yeah." Bladroy waved his hand at the butler, as good a response from the man as any. Finally Sebastian turned to Tanaka.

"Mr. Tanaka you can continue with what you are doing." Tanaka replied with his usual Santa laugh, and raised his cup an inch in acknowledgement. Then everyone just stood there looking at each other. Another minute went by, then another. Sebastian tried to keep the smile on his face.

"If you all understand your assignments, then please get to work." He placed a little more emphasis on the last three words, which seemed to spring everyone into action. Sebastian sighed. He could tell it was going to be one of those days just by the headache that was already starting to form right at the bridge of his nose.

"Well now we shall start another day. Hopefully the young master will not spring another surprise orphanage visit on me."

Sebastian entered the young master's room quietly at first so as not to startle the boy. He had read in a book somewhere two years ago that a butler was supposed to wake his master cheerfully, without frightening him or causing him alarm.

"Young master it is time to get up." Sebastian said soothingly. Gently he pulled back the blinds from the window. "The weather is nice, although a bit chilly and the leaves are just starting to turn." When Sebastian turned around he nearly fell over in surprise. Instead of the young master just drawing out of dream land, Sebastian found a short letter with a small rose attached. After scanning the note Sebastian became more discouraged.

Dear Sebastian,

I have decided that I wanted to have a sleep over with Ciel, so I have kidnapped him and brought him to my house. If you wish to come find him, please bring the blue outfit I bought him a while back, and his cane. I have made sure the house and the garden are extremely cute so that we can have a picnic before the summer ends.

Thank you Sebastian!

Lizzie

PS. If you could bring the other servants so that I can make them cute too you all can enjoy the picnic with us!

Sebastian could almost feel the sugar and honey pouring out of Miss Elizabeth's mouth as he mentally heard her read the words on the page.

"Well now, this is a tad troublesome. After I just prepared the masters favorite breakfast, it will all go to waste." Sebastian, who really did not care about the food, began hunting through the cloths in the young master's closet.

"Yay, we get to have a picnic!" The servants cheered as they all sat in the coach of the carriage. Sebastian had thought it would be too much of a bother to drag out the servants cart and drive both to the party, so he had settled for allowing Tanaka to drive, and keeping an eye on Finny in the cab to make sure the boy did not punch a hole in the roof. Sebastian smiled slightly at their excitement, seeming as he had neglected to mention who would be hosting the picnic. Although he had felt it proper to tell Mr. Tanaka seeming as the poor old man usually ended up in a blond wig and a dress. The other men could use a shot to their egos, especially Baldroy, but Mr. Tanaka had been through enough in his life without being forced to suffer repeated humiliations. To tell the truth he was a little scared Miss Elizabeth would get the bright idea to put him in a dress and wig. Not that he disliked dresses or wigs, just that having the young master see him as a woman might do years of mental harm to the boy, on top of all the things Ceil had already went through. After all, when Sebastian was dressed in those kinds of cloths he usually flaunted it for all its worth.

"Mr. Sebastian, what are you smirking at?" Mey-Rin asked, snapping Sebastian out of his fantasy about driving Ceil insane.

"Oh uh…" he coughed slightly before replying, "nothing, just a thought." He said, flashing his award winning smile. Mey-Rin blushed deeply and mumbled something about him smiling at her. Sebastian always marveled at how a woman who was so blind she could not read labels had the ability to tell that she had a crush on him. His fantastic charm must be a lot stronger than he thought.

"Hey" Baldroy growled as he watched the manor house coming closer. "Isn't this that crazy girl's house? The one who's engaged to the young master?" Upon his observation Finny and Mey-Rin became pale.

"What?" They both said at the same time. Sebastian took a second to drink in the fear on their faces before confirming Baldroy's comment. _'Humans are such interesting creatures.'_

When they entered the manor house they were greeted by a young man with dark black hair and thin circular glasses. Immediately Sebastian got a chill.

"Grelle Sutcliffe! Good to see you, old boy!" Baldroy said, slapping the sheepish man on the back. Sebastian figured that the reason Baldroy liked Grelle so much was because Grelle made more mistakes than the pyromaniac chef.

"H-hello Chef Baldroy. Maid Mey-Rin. Gardener Finny. Mr. Tanaka." Grelle greeted each one softly before turning an eye to Sebastian. "Sebastian darling!" He shouted, trying to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck. The black butler side stepped out of the way, the distaste evident on his fetchers.

"Mr. Grelle, what on Earth would you be doing here in the Middleford house?" Sebastian asked nervously. Grelle was already eyeing him like a prized piece of meat, and if Grelle started blowing kisses at him, he was sure that he would send the blood obsessed reaper to hell on the spot.

"Why the Middleford butler has gone into the hospital for a broken wrist, trying to retrieve one of the young Miss's stuffed animals from the chandelier. How she got it up there on her own is a mystery to me, but the house needed a replacement butler for the time being and since the death of Madame Red and my suspension from the reapers guild, I have been currently unemployed." Grelle was cut off at that moment by a loud, high pitched squeal that resonated through the mansion. Everyone shuddered, including the newest addition to the servant list.

"Sebastian, you came! I do hope you brought the outfit I mentioned in my letter! No other outfit will look cute enough!" Elizabeth sang as she dragged Ceil down the main stairs. The young master looked worse for wear than Finny had earlier that morning. His hear was a tangle of large chunks that stuck out at odd angles from his head, barely covering his right eye, and the sign of his contract with the demon butler in the entrance way. Ceil was still dressed in his pajamas as he had no cloths at his fiancés house, and the look on his face made Sebastian wonder how long he had been comatose in order to survive Lizzie's crazy girl talk.

Elizabeth on the other hand was the picture of a young naive lady. Sebastian found her almost as annoying as Mey-Rin, although at least the maid had some use in the mansion. Sebastian would never understand how the ability to make things cute would ever be put to use for anything worthwhile.

"Yes Miss Elizabeth. The young masters cloths are in the trunk that is on the front porch. Would you mind if I took the young master to his room so that I could help him prepare for the picnic?" Sebastian could see the others try and escape the room out of the corner of his eye. "Meanwhile, why do you not dress the others so that they can be read for the festivities?" Sebastian could not help the smile that stretched across his face as Elizabeth caught the others and dragged them off into another room in the house.

"Thank God!" Ciel shouted when Lizzie had finally left. "I thought you had finally taken my soul and I was stuck in hell!" Sebastian shot a look at Ciel from the corner of his eye.

"Does the young master think that I am so soft as to put him in a room that he can escape from? If anything, young master, I would at least handcuff you to your fiancé in order to hinder your escape." Ciel's eyes became as big as saucers as he stared dumbfounded at his butler.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ciel hissed. Sebastian thought to press the issue, but figured that it would be in bad taste to annoy his master.

"No my lord. I would not force you to experience such a mind numbing display of cute for all eternity." Sebastian looked around the hall as he heaved the trunk onto his shoulder. "May I inquire as to where the young master's room is?" Ceil looked around the room.

"I don't think it much matters which room I change in." Ceil said, nonchalantly. Sebastian placed a leveled look on his master.

"Young master, do you forget which room you were given?" Sebastian suggested.

"No! It's just…." The young master trailed off.

"Just what, my Lord?"

"It's just that I…"

Sebastian waited a tolerant ten seconds before pressing the subject.

"Seriously, my Lord, if you do not remember where it was in the house that your room is, I am sure we can use another room." Sebastian said calmly.

"I woke up in Lizzie's room." The young boy blurred. It took Sebastian a couple of minutes to process the information that that statement had implied.

"Excuse me, young master? Do you mean that you and the young Miss shared a room last night?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel began to grow red.

"That is to say… Well yes." Sebastian stifled a laugh before it even reached his throat. He was not at all disturbed by the young master's confession, after all they were betrothed and Lizzie was not the type of girl who did anything with less than pure intentions. No, what Sebastian found so funny was that the queens watch dog, who visited crime scenes and hunted criminals, would be embarrassed about sleeping in the same room, maybe even the same bed, as his fiancé.

"Well my lord, as long as the Marchioness does not find out, I do believe that you should survive the day." Just as Sebastian was finishing that statement, the sound of Lizzie's voice carried through the building.

"Mother! You will never guess who I had a sleep over with last night! Ciel!" Both men in the hall looked at each other in shock and fear. Within the blink of an eye the hall was empty, the two men disappearing into a room to hide.

Anyway….. Well this was my attempt. It is harder than it looks to try and write astutely. I am amazed that Sebastian talks like that all the time. Well if I get enough reviews I will continue, and I could use suggestions too. Please be gentle with the criticisms, but if you have advice, I am willing to hear it. Thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I have received a couple of encouraging statements, and have decided to continue. How long this will run on for depends on the amount of insanity I can write that is still believable. Again, any suggestions will be taken into consideration. Well then, on with the show.

Also, I know I should not have to say this every time, but I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.

Sebastian could feel the daggers that traveled across the table as he helped Grelle serve tea in the garden. Marchioness Frances Middleford had calmed down enough to be present in the same continent as her nephew/son-in-law, but she did not take her eyes of the boy for a second. Lizzie, completely oblivious to the discomfort she had caused, was still trying to make all the servants cute enough to have tea. Sebastian felt sorry for the young master, but could think of no way to halt the death glares safe for taking Ceil home immediately.

"So, my daughter brought you over in the middle of the night?" The Marchioness asked. There was the slightest hint of disbelief in her statement, and Sebastian knew that had it been any other adult, Ceil would have gone off in a long speech about his occupation. Instead the boy replied simply, unsure of how to answer the Marchioness.

"And she dragged you all the way over here without alerting anyone or waking you from your sleep?" She questioned. Sebastian immediately could tell the direction in which this conversation was heading, as could Ciel who fidgeted in his seat.

"Well- yes." Ceil paused for a moment trying to think of an answer, before Lizzie graciously interrupted by dragging in the servants.

"Look mother, look Ceil! I made everyone cute!" She cried happily. Sebastian looked over and almost burst out in laughter. All four of the servants had been transformed from a group of three males and one female to a full group of girls.

Baldroy was the first one into the room, trying to act like he had not just been de-masculinized by a twelve year old girl. He was wearing a blonde wig with long flowing pigtails that stretched a good length down his back. He had been shoved into a nun's habit, although he was missing the shroud for his head. Sebastian could barely see the four inch heels the man had been forced into under the skirt that touched the floor.

Finny had been dressed in a bunny outfit, complete with a large green bow around his neck, and a pair of whiskers attached to his face. Also accompanying the look was a green skirt around the middle of the costume. Mr. Tanaka was dressed in a pink 17th century ball gown, and it looked a little like he was wearing a corset. He also had a wig of red hair that was neatly done up in a tight bun.

Mey-Rin had stumbled in after everyone, her glasses hidden somewhere else in the mansion. She had been dressed in a white summer dress with lace around the sleeves collar and hem. The collar was low cut, starting just at the top of her shoulders and v-ing in to the middle of her breast plate. Mey-Rin's hair was undone, and was flowing around her waist. By far, Sebastian considered the maid the best off, as she was the only servant who looked like the gender she was.

"V-very good dear, you have done a…. wonderful job." The Marchioness commented, the anger in her face melting away from the shock of seeing the poor servants dressed in that manner.

"Thank you mother, but I am not done yet. I still have to make Sebastian and Grelle cute too." The young girl said innocently. Sebastian immediately became concerned.

"Miss Elizabeth it is very kind of you to spend your time on us servants, but Mr. Grelle and I have to prepare the lunch for the picnic. I do not think we will have the time to be made over." Sebastian tried to convince the girl. Ceil however had gotten that look in his eye like he had just been struck with a wonderfully awful idea.

"Now Sebastian, the Middleford servants are just as good at preparing food as you are. Go let Lizzie make you over so that we can start our picnic." He said with a slight presence of command in his voice. Sebastian shot his young charge a distasteful look.

"Oh why not Sebastian! You're such a stiff shirt! Have some fun every once in a while!" Grelle sang cheerfully, grabbing on to Sebastian's arm, and leading him toward the manor house. Sebastian had no doubt that the only reason Grelle would agree to such a thing was to see the demon naked. '_This will not end well'_ the demon thought as he was lead into the mansion.

"They are done!" Lizzie called a little while later, walking back to the garden with the two men in toe. Sebastian noticed that some of the drinks and a couple sandwiches had already been served in their absence to occupy the others. The immediate stares of the group made the head butler uncomfortable, but he tried to keep the emotion from his face.

Lizzie had decided that Sebastian and Grelle would look good as twins, because of their similar height and shared black hair, so she had acquired two suits in a matching color scheme. Grelle had received a black suit with a hot pink vest, and a pale pink dress shirt. Lizzie had pulled his hair back in two ponytails and placed pink ribbons on the ends. Grelle seemed indifferent to the color scheme of his attire, no doubt treating it as a lighter shade of red.

Sebastian on the other hand had been given a little more exaggerated look. His suit was a dark shade of pink, with a black vest, and a similar shade of pink dress shirt. Lizzie had even gone so far as to die his only pair of shoes pink while he had been changing. Then the girl had gathered up most of Sebastian's hair in a short ponytail that rested on the nape of his neck, and caused his collar to itch horribly. Lizzie had almost wrestled off the gloves that covered Sebastian's hands, but he had convinced her that by drawing pink flowers on them that he could keep them on.

"Mr. Sebastian looks good in pink." Mey-Rin commented, blushing. Baldroy mumbled something about being "unfair". Ceil had a slight impish grin on his face.

"Maybe we should have you dress in that suit more often Sebastian." The young master commented. Sebastian could tell Ceil was trying to get a rise out of him, but Sebastian took it in stride.

"I do not know young master. If I am to dress in this color, should you not also as a way for me to not steal attention from you?" He asked, grinning slightly. Ceil looked back down at his sandwich and said nothing. Sebastian mentally celebrated his small victory over the young charge.

"Alright everyone let us begin the picnic!" Lizzie cheered. The next hour and a half was a long drawn out induction for everyone into the world of cute. Lizzie was the main authority on the subject. She barely let another person at the table get a word in edgewise. Even the Marchioness seemed bored and tired by the end of dessert.

"This was such a cute picnic!" Lizzie cheered, as the servants cleared away the dishes. She was just getting up to go when her mother called her back.

"Lizzie, Ceil, there is something I wish to speak with you two about in private." The Marchioness said. Both children looked at each other and then at her.

"What is it mother?" Lizzie asked. Her mother shook her head.

"Not here with the hired help around." She said turning up her nose. "We shall speak in my office." With that she led the way into the mansion.

"What do ya think that's all about?" Baldroy asked.

"Did maybe one of the young master's relatives die?" Finny suggested, but Mr. Tanaka shook his head.

"Did the Earl and Miss Elizabeth spend too much money on the picnic?" Mey-Rin questioned. Sebastian answered this time.

"Money is not an issue for either house hold. Especially the Marchioness." Sebastian was just a little worried that there was something afoot.

"Oh please, you guys are so naive!" Grelle laughed.

"Huh?" Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-Rin asked. Sebastian looked a little surprised, but did not give Grelle the satisfaction of hearing it out loud.

"Come on, dears. Put two and two together to make four already. The Lady of the house has just found out that her innocent future son-in-law and daughter shared a room last night. Miss Elizabeth and Master Ceil are both around the age that they should be married within the next couple of years. What would be the one possible conversation that the Lady of the house would want to have with both of them at once, eh?" Grelle asked a sharp twinkle in his eye.

"You do not mean..." Sebastian started, but trailed off. Grelle nodded, pleased that Sebastian was not a total stick in the mud that he had not heard of _that_ before.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Baldroy and Mey-Rin realized at the same time. Finny looked lost beyond all reason.

"What are they talking about?" He asked. Baldroy and Mey-Rin looked at each other.

"Well, ah..." Baldroy trailed off before looking at Mr. Tanaka. "You tell him, gramps. You would explain it better than I could." Mr. Tanaka shook his head, obviously holding enough shame to refrain from such conversations in public.

"Oh for heaven's sake, boy! You really never had the birds and the bee's talk?" Grelle exclaimed, baffled. Sebastian wanted to chuckle at the surprise on the reapers face.

"Why do you not tell him about it Mr. Grelle, as he has had no parents to give him such a lecture?" Sebastian suggested. As Grelle dove into a detailed explanation on the subject Baldroy approached him uneasily.

"Is that really a good idea, leaving the Marchioness to explain such things to the young master?" He asked. Sebastian nodded.

"The young master has no other family to explain it to him, and it is bad aesthetics for a servant to bring up such a topic to their master. That leaves only the Marchioness." Sebastian watched Baldroy fidget a little in his dress.

"It's just, my mom gave me that talk when I was a teen, and it confused the hell out of me. I had a buddy explain it later and it made a lot more sense. Isn't it better to hear it from someone of the same gender?" Baldroy asked. Sebastian looked indifferent.

"I would not know of such things. I have never read how to handle such things from a butlers stand point." He said. Baldroy gave him a shocked look.

"Seriously? Didn't you get this talk when you were a kid?" He asked. Sebastian was saved an explanation by the sudden shouting from the Marchioness's office. It was followed by a high squeal, and a comment of knowing that already from a young female voice. Grelle paused in his explanation to strain his hearing a little.

"I guess the young Miss is a little more educated than the young master is. Such a shame, Sebastian darling, that you have not already given the boy a demonstration." Grelle commented. "If you ever wish to, dear, I would be more than happy to help." He blew a kiss toward the demon, which shivered in disgust. '_Most definitely not'_ Sebastian thought, as he rounded up the other servants to change them into their normal cloths.

Later that night Sebastian was helping Ceil get ready for bed, when he noticed that the young master was staring at him incessantly.

"Is something the matter, young master?" He asked. The boy immediately looked away.

"Make sure all the windows and doors are locked tightly, and keep an eye out for that one with the red hair. If Lizzie could sneak in so easily, we need to up the security on the building." Ceil commented. His face had gone a little red though, and Sebastian knew the boy had not truly said what had been on his mind.

"Very good sir. I shall have a locksmith visit tomorrow and reinforce some of the locks in the house if you wish sir. For tonight I shall watch vigilantly from the corner." He said, and then a grin formed on his lips. "Did the young master have an informative discussion with the Marchioness?"

"Idiot." Ceil growled. "To think she would consider for even a second that I would do such a thing to Elizabeth is absurd." He said, glaring at the wall.

"Does the young master not find his bride to be attractive?" Sebastian asked innocently. Ceil backtracked immediately.

"That's not what I meant, idiot! I-I mean that we are too young for such things, and we are after all not yet married, and that was just... uncalled for." Ceil seemed to grow redder as the conversation continued. Sebastian let out a small cohort before standing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ceil shouted. Sebastian continued to grin.

"Why young master, I am amazed that a boy who has been through so much, and who has seen far worse things in his life, seems so embarrassed about something so trivial." Sebastian commented.

"IT IS NOT TRIVIAL? THAT WAS THE WORST HALF AND HOUR OF MY LIFE!" Ceil shouted. Sebastian was starting to see why Baldroy had been so concerned. Obviously women never really explained such things to boys well.

"Please young master it is improper to shout. If you are so confused on the subject I am sure I can explain it to you again." He said, trying hard to be serious.

"Just you try it, and I will order you to show me with Grelle..." Ceil threatened. At first Sebastian was angry, but then a thought came to mind.

"Is that more pleasing to the young master?" Sebastian asked. Ceil looked confused. "I mean really young master, if you find males so much more attractive, you should have told me so. I could have acquired more pleasing looking servants for my lord that the ones we currently retain."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU IDOT!" Ceil nearly fell off the bed, throwing his pillow at the demon. Sebastian smiled.

"But my lord, if you wish to watch, would it not be better to participate in such things? I am sure that Grelle would be happy to join in, but truthfully..." He stopped mid sentence. That was going too far, he knew.

"What? Truthfully what?" Ceil asked, curious as to why the demon had stopped himself. Sebastian shook his head.

"Nothing young master. Enough of this. The young master needs his rest." Sebastian said, returning the pillow, and pulling up the covers of the bed.

"Truthfully what?" Ceil pressed. "Finish the sentence." Sebastian had a grin that could only be described as demonic.

"Does the young master really want to hear? Are you sure that you could handle such information?" Sebastian asked. Ceil looked impatient, so Sebastian sighed. Then he sat down on the bed, gripping the boy's arms in his powerful hands and pushing them into the bed hard. Leaning in, he took a moment to drink in the look of fear on the little boys face before whispering "Truthfully, I want you all to myself." In a flash the demon was back on his feet, heading for the chair in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Ceil asked, small traces of fear in his voice.

"Why the young master has already forgotten that he requested I keep watch over him all night so that he would not be stolen?" Sebastian teased. The boys look changed from fear to anger as he lay down to sleep. Within minutes Ceil was asleep, leaving the demon alone in the room to think. '_You should know better than to fight with a demon, young master. We are masters of all kinds of vice.'_ Then the demon reached into his coat pocket and drew out a shoe polish and began work on his now pink shoes. '_Although I usually have higher standards than beginners.'_

Finally done. ^_^ By the way for all you Sebastian fans I will say that I hope he is not gay, because he is just too cute for that. I didn't mean for this to sound yaoi-ish, but I could really see Sebastian milking it for all its worth just to see Ceil freaked. I mean seriously the man goes through hell for the kid, and has been waiting a long time for a reward. Anyway, please review, and or comment about what we would like to see next. Also I am trying to make this realistic, so if it seems a little boring or normal at times that's good. I have seen a couple of fics that are so bizarre I wonder what these people were reading in the first place. 0.o Not to be rude, they are well written, just bizarre. Anyway, until next time. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Well here we go, on chapter three. I still have not received any ideas for the story yet, but I guess you all want me to do all the work, huh? Lol, well that's fine, I can handle it. Just so you all know in the last chapter Grelle was dressed in his butler disguise so he had black hair instead of red. I did not know if that confused some people or not. Okay so on with the fic.

Sebastian left the room about two hours before the master was supposed to start his day. The butler knew there were many things that still needed to be done around the house before the young master's day started, and he highly doubted that anyone would wait until this hour in the morning to execute a kidnapping. Just to be sure, though, Sebastian extended his senses out around him, and activated the location part of the contract in order to keep track of Ciel. After re-administering the day's chores which were repeated from yesterday, Sebastian started on breakfast, when he felt Ciel begin to move around in his room. The butler became suspicious.

"Who could possibly be bothering the young master at this hour of the morning?" Sebastian asked the empty kitchen. He noticed the boy was still in his own room, but was running around it in circles. Sebastian immediately made his way to the young master's chambers, and knocked on the door.

"Sebastian help me!" Ciel exclaimed from the other side. The demon burst into the room, ready for combat against anything that was hurting his master. The scene he was met with was surprising and strange. Grelle was laying on Ciel's bed watching Lizzie chase the boy around the room with a pair of bunny ears.

"No Lizzie, I REFUSE to wear BUNNY EARS!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Awww, but they are CUTE Ciel!" Lizzie persuaded. The young master caught sight of Sebastian.

"Sebastian stop her this instant!" Ciel cried. Sebastian went to step in between the two children when Grelle tackled him from the front.

"Mr. Grelle now is not the best time…." Sebastian informed the other butler, trying to pull him off. Grelle held tight.

"The Lady of the house informed me that no harm was to come to her little daughter. You are thinking of causing her mental harm by refusing her that which she wants. I cannot allow that." Grelle giggled into Sebastian's collar.

'_Now you choose to fulfill your duties, when it suits you.'_ Sebastian thought, glaring daggers at the reaper latched to his coat.

"This is rather troublesome…" Sebastian commented instead, as he continued to try and pull Grelle off of him. When that did not work, Sebastian instead used his impeccable timing to grab the bunny ears off of Lizzie as she ran past him. Lizzie immediately stopped in her tracks.

"That's not fair Sebastian! I just want to make Ciel cute." She whined. Ciel finally stopped running around the room and began coughing heavily, his asthma making it hard to breathe.

"Young Master are you okay?" Sebastian asked, shoving the reaper off of him and rushing to the boy's side. The young boy continued to cough for another minute before collapsing. Sebastian caught his small frame before it hit the floor, taking his master in his strong arms and lifting him back into the bed. Lizzie was immediately at the other side of the bed apologizing.

"Ciel I am so sorry! I forgot about your asthma. I didn't mean to cause you so much stress!" Lizzie looked extremely worried when Ciel did not respond. Sebastian sprang into action.

"Mr. Grelle get me a bucket of hot water, and tell Baldroy to fill up a tea pot with cold water." Sebastian ordered. Grelle remained where he was on the floor.

"Mr. Grelle do what Sebastian tells you." Lizzie growled at the reaper. Grelle's tear stained eyes locked on Lizzie with a hate filled look before the butler rose to his feet and stormed out of the room. A couple of minutes later he returned with the bucket and some towels.

"Mr. Baldroy is bringing the water." He informed everyone before retreating to the corner to skulk. Sebastian could not help rolling his eyes at the pouting "god." Then Sebastian set to work helping Ciel get better.

A couple of hours later the young master was stable, sleeping soundly and breathing better. Lizzie had dragged the chair over to the side of the bed to watch. Sebastian could tell she was really upset over being the cause of Ciel's condition.

"Sebastian is there anything I can do to make it up to Ciel?" She asked the demon. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"If you could young miss, I have some matters to attend to and I should clear the young master's schedule for the day seeming as he will be spending the rest of the day in bed. Could you please make sure that the rag on the young master's forehead stays hot, and if he wakes up give him a drink from that tea pot?" Sebastian suggested. Lizzie perked up at being able to help.

"I will take good care of Ciel, so that he will get better." She thought for a moment. "Like you always say Mr. Sebastian, it is only natural for a future wife of the Phantomhive house to be able to handle this." Sebastian was surprised at Lizzie's adult like attitude.

"Than I shall leave this to you, Miss Elisabeth." He said walking out. Grelle followed him into the hall.

"That was nice of you to make the girl feel needed. Was that part of your contract too, or does Sebastian-darling really have a heart?" The reaper asked. Sebastian grinned.

"Lady Elisabeth is the young master's fiancée. I am sure he would not be happy with me if he found out that I had upset her in his absence. Also I did not want to risk giving you another chance to get so close to that which you want so badly." Sebastian said calmly. Grelle huffed, but stayed at the door as the demon in front of him disappeared down the hall.

Ciel woke some time before nine to find Lizzie asleep on the pillow next to him and Grelle sitting in the corner. The Earl watched the reaper in the corner as he sat with his arms around his legs, curled into a tight ball and braiding his fake ponytail.

"Does the Earl require something?" He asked and Ciel nearly fell out of bed. Grelle laughed. "I could tell the Earl was awake by the change in your breathing." A knock at the door interrupted the butler's rant.

"Are you feeling better, young master?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room. Ciel sat up in bed slowly so as not to wake Lizzie.

"Yes, I am better." He said. "What a waste of time, to spend the whole day in bed." He growled. Sebastian smiled.

"I have moved all of the day's appointments, so that there will be no losses to the company." He informed his master. The boy nodded, then reached over to the nightstand and fetched the pot of water, draining it completely.

"Mr. Grelle, are you capable of getting Elizabeth home safely?" The Earl questioned. Grelle chuckled.

"Of course. I am after all a butler for death. I can accomplish anything." The reaper bragged. Sebastian shot Grelle a look of distaste.

"Who said I wanted to go home?" Elizabeth suddenly said into her pillow. Ciel really did fall out of the bed this time.

"You were awake the whole time?" Ciel exclaimed. Lizzie sat up and giggled.

"Come now Ciel do you really think I go to parties and leave before nine to go to bed?" She asked her fiancé. Then she leaned over the edge of the bed and giggled. "Besides, I wish to see that cute outfit that you wore to the Viscount's party." Elizabeth teased. Ciel's one eye grew wide.

"You knew that was me?" He panicked. Lizzie giggled merrily.

"How could I not spot that beautiful blue eye, even across a crowded room?" She asked. Ciel suddenly felt his chest clamp. When he looked down he was wearing that infernal pink dress, and the long flowing hair. Then he felt something clamp on his wrist, and looked back up to see Lizzie chaining them together with handcuffs. She then slid to the floor on top of him, pinning him under her weight.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Ciel asked, panic creeping into his voice.

"Come now Ciel, I have already learned of these things, so okay?" She giggled, gripping his head in her hands.

"Sebastian, stop her!" Ciel ordered, but when he looked to the corner, Sebastian was once more tangled up with Grelle, although this time Sebastian seemed to be a little more relaxed. In fact, Ciel noticed that the idiot was not even fighting the reaper latched to his cloths.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted, launching himself from the pillow, and sitting up in bed. Ciel gripped his chest through the folds of his nightgown, panting heavily. Immediately Sebastian was at his side.

"Is something wrong my Lord?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Where is Lizzie?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian frowned.

"I had Mr. Grelle take her home for the night as she fell asleep watching over you." Sebastian informed the young boy. Ciel scanned the room to be sure Sebastian was not lying to him, even though he knew that the demon was bound by the contract.

"Did the young master have a nightmare?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel could not tell if his butler was mocking him or acting concerned.

"I guess that is what it was." Ciel dismissed the statement, trying to change the subject. "Have you moved today's appointments?" He questioned. Sebastian bowed slightly at the waist.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian replied. Ciel nodded.

"Then tomorrow I want you to keep Lizzie out of the mansion." Ciel commanded. "I will never get work done at this rate." Sebastian glared at his young master.

"Sir, what kind of dream were you having?" Sebastian questioned.

"I told you it was a nightmare." Ciel became defensive.

"Is the young master sure?" Sebastian argued. Ciel growled.

"Do you doubt what I tell you?" Ciel became angry.

"No my lord, simply noting that before I entered the young master was moaning a lot and kept repeating my name. It is the reason I was here so fast." Sebastian informed his master. "The young master has never used my name in his sleep before. Usually he is calling for his parents." Sebastian grinned when Ciel felt the stab of those words. Then Sebastian's smile grew wider. "I was simply wondering if the young master was dreaming about me." Ciel blushed at how easily Sebastian had seen through him.

"Idiot, just because I was calling you does not mean anything." Ciel chided. Sebastian pressed further.

"But my lord, if I need to start appearing for you even in your dreams, I would like to know as such. I would, after all, like to be the perfect butler." He reasoned. Ciel lay down on his bed and turned away from the demon.

"Just go away for now." Ciel pouted. Sebastian grinned.

"Understood." He said, and disappeared out into the hall.

When Ciel finally fell asleep his dreams were haunted by Sebastian turning into Lizzie and being chained to her for all eternity. Some of the dreams even bordered a place Ciel was not sure his mind should have gone. Needless to say the next morning the young Earl was far from rested.

"So the young master did not sleep well?" Sebastian deduced at breakfast. Ciel nodded, and grunted deep in his throat. The demon butler leaned in close so that he could whisper in the young master's ear.

"I do hope that the young master's dreams were not interrupted because of me." He prodded. Ciel turned and looked at the demon with a wide eye.

"You were influencing my dreams!" Ciel realized. Sebastian did not deny the statement but instead changed the subject to the day's itinerary. '_Humans are so easy to predict.'_ He thought to himself. _'And so easy to persuade.'_

Ok so that is the end of chapter three. Hope you have enjoyed the fic so far. I have a little less writing here but that's ok I will write more next time. By the way Sebastian does not have control over Ciel's dreams, he simply put too many ideas in the boy's head and that can lead to some interesting trips in dream land. So please review, but no flames please. Until we meet again. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so yeah I haven't updated in like forever, but it took a little while to get inspiration for this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy and review and I do not own Kuroshitsuji (aka Black Butler) or any of the characters from the show (although I am inserting my own character.)

Ciel Phantomhive glowered at the towering amount of paperwork that had accumulated over the past two days. Sitting at his desk in his favorite office, the young Earl could not help but heave a sigh. Sebastian entered just as Ciel was pulling the first stack of papers towards himself.

"Young master, would you like some tea while you work?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded without looking up from the papers, and a moment later a silk gloved hand entered his peripheral vision holding a hot cup of tea.

"Sebastian, do not forget that I want you to keep Lizzie out of the mansion today." Ciel ordered. Sebastian turned around and bowed to his master.

"Understood." The demon replied, and left the room. After delivering tea to the master, Sebastian headed for the servants hall to collect the cleaning supplies he would need for the mansion. He was just digging out the mop pail, when he heard the sound of a carriage pulling up to the front door. Immediately the butler was out in the front yard approaching the door to the carriage. Lizzie almost got passed him as he opened the carriage, but he caught her by the wrist gently and turned her to face him.

"I am deeply sorry, my Lady, but the young master has requested that you allow him to work in peace today. I am afraid that I cannot let you into the mansion." He informed the little blonde. Elizabeth's eyes began to tear, and Sebastian could see the pain in her eyes.

"Ciel does not want to see me?" She asked. Grelle hopped down from the driver's seat to stand next to his current master.

"My lady I have told you already that Master Ciel could use a break. Why don't you go shopping in town today?" Grelle suggested. Lizzie did not seem pleased by this idea.

"I cannot even go inside the mansion and decorate?" Lizzie questioned. Sebastian shook his head, and could see Lizzie's pained expression deepen. Then a thought hit Sebastian that might lead to a compromise.

"However, my lady, the Young Master did not mention the yard, and he also did not say that he could not have other visitors. If you would like Mister Grelle and I could arrange you a little garden party with your friends. Maybe if the young master see's how much fun you are having he will come out and join you." Sebastian doubted highly that Ciel would agree to socialize, but at least the suggestion would convince Lizzie to leave Ciel alone. Lizzie tilted her head in thought.

"I really do not have many friends that would be available at such short notice….." She said to herself. Then a look came over her face that made a small part of Sebastian's brain twitch with panic.

"I know!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I can invite some of the poor kids in the town, and we can have a charity picnic for them!" The young blonde cheered. Both Sebastian and Grelle looked at each other nervously.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do, my lady?" Grelle asked, but Lizzie was already in the carriage, rattling off the many children who lived on the streets of London. Sebastian heaved a large sigh before turning back to the mansion.

"Where are you going Sebastian-darling?" Grelle asked.

"I am going to prepare a picnic for the children befitting the hospitality of the phantomhive name. When you have acquired the children please escort them to the back garden." Sebastian said, taking control of the situation. Grelle on the other hand stood gawking at the demon.

"You're not going to try and convince her to do the picnic at her own mansion? Or that the poor children are not really a great idea?" The reaper questioned. Sebastian turned around, placing his right hand over his heart.

"I believe we can manage a picnic with poor children. After all I am…."

"One hell of a butler, I know." Grelle rolled his eyes, for once acting like Sebastian had annoyed him. Sebastian seemed surprised that he had been interrupted, but flashed another award winning smile, and the returned to the mansion.

About an hour later Grelle and Lizzie returned to with about ten young men and women for the picnic. Sebastian had already set out a table, chairs, a table cloth, and silverware. Lizzie was excited to have so many people to entertain.

"Sebastian this looks fantastic!" Lizzie exclaimed. The demon smiled brightly at her.

"What would happen if the phantomhive butler could not put a picnic together?" Sebastian said. Lizzie smiled wide.

"This is sure to drive Ciel out into the garden." Lizzie reassured herself. Sebastian said nothing, and the little blonde began to guide the guests to proper seats. Many of the young children stared in awe at the long line of silverware on the table with wide eyes. Others teased and poked each other playfully. Lizzie was just sitting down, when an older child stood up, walked around the table, and grabbed the wrist of a small copper haired boy. The little boy squeaked and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Samuel, it is rude to steal from the host, you know. Why don't you leave the silverware on the table for now?" The elder child said politely. There was nothing notably remarkable about this older child, with a plaid hat, a simple white shirt and shorts, and a bland grey vest, but the minute the elder child spoke, Samuel turned pale. Samuel nodded furiously, and allowed his hand to be guided back down to the table.

"Sorry Artemis, it's just that all this stuff is so shinny…." The boy trailed off, and Artemis gave him a small smile. Artemis then returned to the seat across the table.

"Artemis is the Greek goddess of hunting." Sebastian noted. "I have never heard of a boy with the name before." Sebastian had a slight grin as he spoke.

"Who ever said that I was a boy?" Artemis asked innocently, looking up at Sebastian from under the brim of her hat. Lizzie's eyes grew wide.

"You are a girl?" She asked. Artemis turned her attention to her host, and nodded as she spoke. "Yes. I am." Lizzie gave her a quizzical look.

"But girls are supposed to be pretty and dress in pretty skirts, and like pretty things." Lizzie informed the orphan. Artemis looked angered for a moment, but kept her cool.

"I am afraid that life is different on the streets, my Lady. Many of us take whatever cloths we can lay our hands on, and as for looking and keeping pretty things, we worry more about staying alive." Artemis explained. Lizzie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Really? You worry more about those kinds of things?" The blonde princess asked. Artemis gave her a reassuring smile, but was interrupted by aloud squeak at the other end of the table. Every one turned their attention to the last two children, who were laughing their heads off at a poor young girl who was covered in tea. Artemis narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"Alex, Shaun. That is enough." She said sternly. Both boys brought their laughs down to a snicker, but the glint in their eyes said that the mischief would continue when it was least expected. The tea stained girl began to cry horribly, until Sebastian approached, and helped her clean up. Once all the children had settled down, Elizabeth started the garden party, subjecting everyone within ear shot to her rants about the prettiest things in creation.

Meanwhile, Ciel was just finishing up a third stack of papers, when he heard a noise from behind him, outside the window. The young Earl stood up and walked over to see what had happened, expecting to see Finny standing in a destroyed garden, and was met with the sight of the picnic going on below.

"Sebastian." Ciel said calmly, and within moments the butler was beside him.

"Yes, young master?"

"What are those children and Lizzie doing out in the garden?" Ciel questioned, turning to face his butler. Sebastian bowed at the waist while he explained the situation.

"Lady Elizabeth was disheartened that the young master did not want to see her today, so to compromise I allowed Lady Elizabeth to hold a garden party for the orphaned children in the area. It seems Lady Elizabeth was hoping the sight would inspire the young master to join in the festivities." Sebastian concluded. Ciel watched the scene for a moment more before turning around.

"Who else was she expecting?" Ciel asked. Sebastian gave his master a questioning look, and the Phantomhive heir sighed. "There are three seats opened at the table. Who were the other two children that Lizzy intended to invite?" The boy questioned. A thought suddenly hit Sebastian.

"There were two boys at the party that appeared to be troublemakers. They might have wandered off when no one was looking, my Lord." Sebastian reasoned. Ciel turned his one good eye up to the butler standing before him.

"This is an order. Find the two boys before they cause too much mischief in my mansion." The Earl commanded. Sebastian bowed deeply.

"Yes, My Lord." He said, and exited the room.

Back at the party Artemis and Lizzy were just noticing that the twins had disappeared. Sebastian approached the table and bent low to address Artemis privately, and gestured to the empty seats.

"Seeming as you keep the young boys in line, does my Lady have any idea where they could have gone?" He asked, leaning in close and whispering in her ear. Artemis turned her head and faced the butler with a worried expression.

"Unfortunately in new places the boys seem to find new hiding spots to cause trouble in exactly where you would least expect them. However the children are my responsibility and it was my failure that caused them to escape, so if you need my help searching for them, I will assist you." She informed Sebastian. The servant looked down at the young girl in front of him and gave her a curious glance.

"I have never heard an orphan speak with such responsibility, nor with such sophistication. Where on earth did you develop that attitude?" He questioned, immediately becoming suspicious. The young girl blushed at the compliment.

"Well, I-I worked for a short time as a servant in a wealthy Lords house, and….. that is to say, I was required to speak properly, and to mind the master's children, so…. I have grown used to such things." She replied. Sebastian grinned at her, and the girl turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I would appreciate your assistance in locating the twins before they cause a ruckus in front of my master. Can you help me?" Sebastian asked, and the girl in boys clothing nodded. Lizzy caught the tail end of the conversation.

"We could all help!" she said excited, but Artemis shook her head as she stood up. "My apologies, my lady, but I would hate to ruin such a beautiful picnic over such a thing." Sebastian leaned down and addressed Lizzy as well.

"My Lady if you leave the table it is guaranteed that the young master will remain in his office. The young master tries to avoid social events whenever possible, unless he knows someone else who is present." The butler explained. Elizabeth immediately changed her tune.

"Right, I must keep the picnic going if I am to draw Ciel out of his office. I will handle the rest of the children, please find the twins." Elizabeth ordered. Both Artemis and Sebastian bowed to Elizabeth, then turned and began to walk toward the mansion.

They were met by Finny and Baldroy when they entered the kitchen. Baldroy was grumbling about a pot falling on his head, and Finny was crying because a full bay of mulch had been dumped on his head.

"Have the two of you seen a pair of twins in the area?" Sebastian asked. Both men shook their heads, when suddenly they heard Mayrin scream. Sebastian and Artemis looked at one another, and then took of toward the sound with Finny and Baldroy fallowing close behind.

Ooooooh cliffhanger. ^_^ Yeah well mischief is always good. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

I have realized while writing this that the twins have turned out eerily similar to the twin's kouru and Hikouru in Ouran High School Host Club. That was definitely not intentional in any way shape or form, but I think that makes them all the more believable and annoying ^_^. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

Sebastian, Artemis, Finny and Baldroy found Meyrin in the main hall, sitting on the floor and gawking up at the ceiling.

"Oie, little lady. What are you looking at?" Baldroy called out as he approached. Artemis and Sebastian did not even waste time asking, instead looking up as they entered the hall. Hanging from the chandelier where the two twins, crawling on it like a suspended jungle gym.

"Shaun, Alex! Get down here this instant!" Artemis demanded. Both boys stopped what they were doing, and looked down at the girl. Then a large grin spread slowly across each boys face, and they shot each other a look that spelled trouble.

"Come get us Artemis!" The one twin shouted. The other twin hooked his legs around the bars, hung himself upside down, and pulled on his lower eye lid while sticking his tongue out at the elder child. Artemis immediately growled. Suddenly Sebastian leapt into the air, and caught the bottom rails of the chandelier. Both boys sat frozen in shock for a second before scrambling around to the other side. Sebastian made a grab for one of them, but the boys where nimble, and the one he grabbed after lifted himself off the bars with only his hands to support himself, and stuck his tongue out again. Artemis was on the stairs immediately, ready to catch the boys if they jumped off, but when they did, one dove at her from the front, knocked her down, and rolled off of her into a sprint down the hall. He was followed closely by his tongue loving twin, and by the time the servants had reached the landing the twins were once more out of sight.

"Argh." Artemis growled, letting a little of her age show. Her hat had come off to reveal long red hair that was braided all the way down her back. Sebastian swung himself off the chandelier, landing gracefully next to the orphan.

"Well this is rather troublesome." Sebastian sighed. He then noticed the unusual hair color of the girl next to him.

"How did you ever get hair like that?" He questioned. Artemis shot him a glare that he figured was really meant for someone else.

"Some whack job a couple nights back was roaming the streets whining about one thing or another, and stumbled on some of the children and me sleeping. He woke me up when he started pulling some blasted comb through my hair and making weird comments of how I would look lavishing as a red head. I was ready to kill the guy! I swear if I ever see that red coat again I will ring that mans neck! I used to have beautiful long black hair, and now I can't get this blasted red out! Argh!" The orphan ranted. Sebastian let a small smile grace his lips, as he wondered how much damage the young girl could actually do to the death god she was describing. He was extremely tempted to inform Artemis that the person she wanted so badly to hurt was down in the garden serving tea. He decided against it, however until the twins were caught.

"Well then let us resume the chase. Baldroy, Finny. Both of you take the far hall on the left. Meyrin and Artemis will accompany each other down the center hall. I shall take the right hall. They all meet at the master's office, so we shall all regroup there when we are through searching. Leave no stone unturned as the saying goes." Sebastian commanded.

"Shaun was the one sticking his tongue out, if that helps, and it is a favorite habit of his. Alex is quieter than Shaun, and one can usually appeal to his conscience if one is calm and acts authoritive. When they are together, however then they refuse to listen." Artemis informed the group. Everyone nodded and took off down their respective hallways.

All the servants searched the halls thoroughly, opening and closing doors, lifting furniture when they could, or looking under it and on the tops of book cases. Artemis and Meyrin who had been given the guest hall to search, unmade the beds and put them back together again in order to fulfill Sebastian's orders. Sebastian finished first, with Baldroy and Finny coming up close behind him. However when even the girls had come up empty Sebastian was extremely worried. They all stood outside the master's office pondering where the boys had disappeared to, when Artemis asked which room they were standing in front of. All of the servants turned pale.

"You don't think….?" Baldroy asked, and Finny started to tremble.

"They wouldn't pick this room out of so many others. Right?" Meyrin asked. Artemis tilted her head to the right and looked questioningly at Sebastian. The said demon raised his hand for quiet, and then sighed.

"In case the boys are not in the room, I will enter to check on the young master. If I open the door wider, then it means the boys are inside. If I go in alone it means the young master is alone and you are all to search elsewhere. Understood?" He watched each person present in turn to see their nods. Then Sebastian faced the door, collecting his composure.

"Young master, may I come in?" Sebastian asked with a slight knock on the door. Ceil did not respond which made everyone nervous. Sebastian slowly opened the door a crack and peaked his head in. Inside the two twins stood, leaning calmly on the young master's office chair. Ciel was sitting down behind his desk with several belts wrapped around his arms and chest. He had a sock stuck deep in his mouth, which was obviously uncomfortable for the boy. Sebastian opened the door wider as he fully entered the room while glaring at the two twins.

"Really now, was it necessary to cause all this trouble?" He asked them as they smirked playfully at him. Each boy looked at the other and nodded.

"YES!" The twins replied simultaneously. Artemis appeared at Sebastian's right elbow suddenly.

"Boys, this is no time for games and absolutely no way to treat a host. Let him go this instant." She demanded athoritively, but her words were lost on the twins.

"We don't want to." They chorused, leaning over and putting their faces right next to Ciel's. "We wanna play with the Earl some more." Artemis shot them a glare.

"Who?" She questioned. Both boys laughed at her in unison.

"Come on Arty, you can't possibly not know that this is the Earl Phantomhive's house." They informed her. The young girl's expression deepened.

"And what exactly does it matter whose house we are at?" She asked them. Sebastian did not like the looks on the twin's faces, and he readied his silverware.

"Why, because Arty, we can make a lot of money," The boys said, drawing small pocket knives from their coats, "by making sure the Earl is dead." With that the twins took their knives and drove them at Ciel's neck, however, a moment before the metal sunk into the Earls throat, Sebastian intercepted the blows. Immediately Artemis was behind one, driving her fingers into a pressure point on ones neck, while Sebastian disabled the other. Then Artemis gripped both boys by the collar and dragged them over to the corner. Sebastian attended to Ciel while Arty woke the twins up, using pressure points to make sure that they could speak and blink, but not much else. Alex was the first to wake up, as he begged for mercy and forgiveness.

"God may be kind, but I am in too bad of a mood for such things." Artemis said, looking the boy strait in the eye. Shaun woke up a moment later, received on solid glare from Arty, and let whatever smart remark he was about to make die in his throat. "Now," Artemis said, returning her attention to Alex, "who exactly told you that you would make money by killing the Earl?" She inquired. True to his nature, Shaun elbowed Alex before the boy could rat their informant out, and Alex fell silent. Sebastian walked right up behind Artemis, cracking his knuckles as he went.

"Oh dear, you two still wish to remain silent. I guess all that is left for me to do is beat the information out of you." Sebastian threatened with another loud crack of his knuckles. Alex turned pale, but Shaun stayed vigilant.

"Artemis won't let you do that. She always protects us kids. She helps everyone, and she doesn't encourage violence." Shaun challenged, and Sebastian looked down at the young girl expecting her to stop him. However, Artemis stood up and turned to leave.

"Do what you will with them." She said nonchalantly. Immediately Shaun turned pale.

"Artemis, you aren't gonna let him beat us up, right?" The boy seemed to plead. Artemis did not reply, and Alex cut in to save their skins.

"We don't know the guys name. He lives on the other side of town from the Undertakers shop. He is a little lower than an Earl, and his mansion is not as big, but it is white, and he has a large brick wall around his property. He asked us this afternoon if we would do it, while we were playing by the street. We didn't ask any questions, so that's all we know. Please don't let him beat us Arty. Please!" The little boy was close to tears when he finished, and Sebastian was sure that the little girl's heart would break. However Artemis just continued to walk, until she reached the door.

"You have trespassed in another person's house, cause trouble, and attempted to kill someone. Your punishment is no longer in my hands. Mercy is for the Earl to decide." Artemis said, and Sebastian heard her voice crack from the tears that faintly could be seen sliding down her cheeks. With that the girl left the room.

Some time later, back at the tea party, which had now turned into a garden party, Artemis was playing with a few young children, when she noticed Shaun and Alex coming back. Sebastian slipped up behind her and leaned in close.

"I did not beat them, in case you were wondering, my lady." Sebastian said softly, but the girl still jumped out of her skin. "They were told that they would have to come to the mansion for a week and assist with the garden as repentance, and if they caused mischief then it would be three weeks." Sebastian informed the girl. Once Artemis had gotten over her fright, she sighed with relief.

"Thank you for that." She said. "Shaun is right. On the inside I am too much of a mother, and protect all these kids too much. I really should not care for them more than I care for my own wellbeing, but….." She trailed off, and Sebastian grinned at her mockingly. Then he looked up to see Ciel enter the garden. Silence fell over the garden as the Earl entered and approached Lizzy. The blonde fiancé watched her future husband with a downcast expression, as if she were about to burst forth with an apology. Just as she was about to speak Ciel raised his hand and stopped her.

"If you wanted so badly for me to attend a garden party at my own mansion, you should have just sent up a servant." Ciel informed his fiancé. Elizabeth blushed, and then Ciel turned to face the rest of the crowd. "I do hope you have all enjoyed the afternoon, and seeming as it will rain tonight, I offer that all who wish for a dry place to sleep tonight stay here." Ciel invited. "There will be breakfast in the morning for anyone who does, and then Elizabeth and Grelle will escort you all back to the place they found you." Ciel returned his gaze to Lizzy, who nodded in agreement. All the orphans cheered at the hospitality, and Artemis tilted her head to one side while giving Ciel a surprised look.

"Sebastian." Ciel called out, and immediately the butler was at his side. "I want you to prepare rooms for all the guests, and make sure breakfast is taken care of tomorrow." Sebastian bowed, and Ciel lowered his voice. "Also, I would like you to use the night to research this man who wants me dead, and we shall deal with him after breakfast."

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian bowed again. He then got a bright idea, and returned to Arty's side, slipping up behind her and whispering something softly in her ear. Immediately the young girl began to glare at Grelle, who felt the icy stab of her glare, and turned to face her. He noticed the way her fists balled up, and realization spread across the death gods mind. However Artemis did not move a muscle.

"Are you not going to seek revenge?" Sebastian asked. Artemis kept her eyes on Grelle while she responded.

"Oh I know that in an open fair fight I would lose horribly." She commented. "Therefore revenge is best gained through patience and stealth. Sebastian watched the girl as she formulated her revenge in her mind, and snickered.

'_Sigh; once again Grelle will be the cause of another late night episode.'_ The demon thought.

Several days later, after the garden episode and the assassination attempt had been dealt with, Ciel hopped that things would calm down. He was sitting at breakfast, sipping his tea, when Sebastian entered carrying a letter from the queen on a silver tray. Ciel took it wordlessly and quickly read the message. Upon finishing he crushed the letter in his small hands, and gripped the side of his head where a headache was forming. Sebastian could tell that this was not a good sign.

"Young Master, what does the queen require?" He asked. That one deep blue eye rose up to meet his face, and Sebastian held his breath in anticipation.

"Well…"

Cliffy again. ^_^ More writing this time, which is good, cuz I don't know how much I can do during school. Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
